The present invention relates to an apparatus that mounts a steering shaft, which is connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels, to a vehicle.
A known apparatus that mounts a steering shaft to a vehicle includes a tubular support rotatably supporting the steering shaft for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the steering shaft. The steering shaft is connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. The tubular support is mounted to the vehicle by brackets.
The present invention is an apparatus that mounts a steering shaft to a vehicle. The steering shaft is connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. The apparatus includes a support member connectable with the vehicle. The support member has first and second bearing housings spaced from each other along a longitudinal axis of the steering shaft. Each of the first and second bearing housings has a surface extending parallel to the longitudinal axis with an opening through which bearings are inserted that support the steering shaft for rotation relative to the support member.